


you don't have to call me yours (but i'm calling you mine)

by lesbinej



Series: tumblr kiss prompts [9]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, also julie, chase doesnt rlly know what to do, for a hot second - Freeform, gert is possessive, karolinas there but shes oblivious as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbinej/pseuds/lesbinej
Summary: anonymous asked: can i get... uh... a #46 gertchase. and also a #50 deanoru. thanks sexy!46. ...out of envy/jealousy (this is the other half of this ask hkdsfjsdf)happy birthday, mom! i love u sm so this one is dedicated to u! have a lovely birthday and i hope ur year comes out wonderful and amazing for u <3(title from 10am gare du nord/keaton henson)





	you don't have to call me yours (but i'm calling you mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mindyyorkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindyyorkes/gifts).



Gert has never been a possessive person. Or, rather, she never  _ thought  _ of herself as possessive. She’s a bad bitch, a feminist, someone who doesn’t need a man and doesn’t place her self worth in one—she’s just fine on her own, and therefore, doesn’t need to be possessive, because any man that loves her enough wouldn’t need her to harp on them about cheating.

Well, Gert thought that was the case, at least—until she found herself feeling very, very possessive indeed. 

The day started off seemingly fine—waking up with Chase is one of the best things that’s happened to her since, like, ever. She fucking loves him. And that’s a lot for someone like her to say—as a general rule, Gertrude Yorkes hates men. And she hated Chase Stein, too—especially since he used to be her friend. And then he dumped her for the lacrosse team after Amy died. And then he stood her up for their coffee  date study session. So yes, she hated Chase. 

But then he proved himself to be kind, and loyal, and honest and funny and actually thoughtful in what she had to say, agreeing with her on most of her hot takes about social justice. 

And then he betrayed all of them by leaving them for PRIDE, letting her get kidnapped. She’d even eventually forgiven him for leaving them—it had taken months of his earning her trust again, but god damn it, she really was gone for him, and it didn’t hurt that he’d spent those months apologizing profusely, admitting he was wrong and that he was a selfish jerk in that moment, and basically just saying all the right words and doing all the right things to worm his way back into her heart. And she’d let him, because deep down, she loved him. 

And so, starting her day off waking up in the arms of her very loving and adoring boyfriend is just… perfect. It’s the best part of her day. It’s a shame everything went downhill from there. 

 

Gert taps her foot impatiently, watching the scene thirty feet away unfold. She’s not supposed to be—she’s busy with Karolina, who was trying to show off a dress to her, but she’d tuned it out about three minutes ago. Not only was she  _ not  _ interested in Karolina’s sparkly pink nonsense, but she  _ was  _ actually interested in the activities of her boyfriend.

“What do you think of this?” Karolina asks. 

“Uh huh.” Gert barely skims her eyes over the lavender silk Karolina thrusts into her face, returning her attention quickly to Chase across the mall. 

He’s talking to some blonde girl—honestly, she looks eerily like Karolina. And for some reason, that sets off warning alarms in her stomach as she remembers Karolina’s face when she’d told her Chase kissed her on that rooftop, the way Chase had ogled her and chased (ha) her until Karolina had finally backed herself into a corner and got out the only way she could—by telling the truth. 

And since then, Gert has known she doesn’t need to worry about Karolina. She’s a lesbian, for crying out loud, and there’s no way she’d usurp Gert for Chase’s attention. 

But that doesn’t mean Gert doesn’t have a niggling doubt that Chase  _ settled  _ on her, since he couldn’t have his volleyball beach blonde—and right now, it looks like she’s right. 

“Gertie—” Karolina starts, but she must notice that Gert’s not paying the slightest attention, because she huffs annoyedly and stalks off to a different corner of the store. 

Perfect. Gert can go see what her boyfriend is up to.

With a backwards glance to make sure Karolina really is occupied, Gert hurries out of the store before anyone notices she’s gone (re: Karolina or possibly Nico, who has six hundred eyes and will  _ kill  _ Gert for possibly doubling their chances of getting recognized). 

It’s not difficult to find Chase again—he’s still in the same spot, casually chatting up a strawberry blonde girl that, again, looks  _ just  _ like Karolina. It’s weird. But he’s leaning on the fountain in the center of the mall, and she looks… amused? Endeared? Either way, Gert’s liking what she sees less and less with each passing second. 

Suddenly, Gert’s struck with how stupid this whole thing is. She’s risking blowing up their whole cover, whole carefully structured supply run, for… jealousy. For her ego. For her insecurity in her relationship that isn’t anyone’s problem but her own, and honestly,  _ honestly,  _ she knows better. She’s turning on her heel to leave, hoping that no one saw her, but what happens next makes her stop in her tracks. 

Chase’s eyes move away from the girl in front of him to rove over the crowd in the mall, and his eyes skip right over her, where she’s standing less than ten feet from him, looking directly at him. 

_ I always saw you.  _

What a lie, huh?

Gert bites her lip and threads her way through the people between her and Chase, already not caring anymore about every reason she’d just come up with why this was a bad idea, why she shouldn’t blow their cover, why this was the most incredibly selfish thing she’d done in a long, long time. 

Chase’s eyes widen when he sees her.  _ See me now?  _

“Hey,” Gert says to both of them. She gives her best shallow, petty smile at the blonde girl, who just looks mildly surprised that a girl had come up so blatantly and draped herself over the man she’d been talking to.

“Gert, what are you  _ doing?”  _ Chase hisses in her ear, as she giggles and pretends he said something funny. 

“Mmm, I missed yoouu,” she hums. Chase looks between her and the girl and laughs nervously. 

“You were gone for like, ten minutes, babe.” 

Even though it’s an act, some part of her feels smug at his willing to go along with pretending in front of a gorgeous girl he could easily have instead of her. 

Speaking of—Gert wants to know about this girl. 

“Hi, I’m Carmen,” Gert says to her.

“Julie,” she says, pretty amicably for someone who had their date snatched out from under them. 

“Carmen,” Chase says, and Gert doesn’t miss his gritted teeth, “Julie was just telling me about the fact that there’s extra security here today, since this mall had a shooting two days ago.”

Gert’s stomach knots into a ball.  _ Oh.  _

“How… interesting,” she says, and it’s not hard to feign disgust and concern. “I hate seeing security everywhere—it just ruins the experience.” 

“Right?” Julie shakes her head. “I come to the mall to have fun and buy stuff, not feel like i’m being watched.”

_ Couldn’t agree more.  _

“Well, anyways, me and…” Gert trails off, wondering if Chase had given Julie a fake name that he didn’t mention to her, or anything like that, and she doesn’t want to  _ blatantly  _ expose them, so she clears her throat. “We need to get going. Lunch with my mom’s after this, and all that. Nice meeting you!” 

“Oh, okay.” A look of brief confusion flickers over Julie’s face before it clears and she waves them away. “Nice meeting you, too!” 

Gert grins and tugs Chase away, not stopping to breathe until she finds some secluded corner half-hidden by potted plants. 

Chase whirls on her the second they’re out of the public eye.

“Gert— _ what  _ was that?”

Gert shrinks from him. She should’ve known he’d be mad, should’ve known she’d done nothing but jeopardize everything, should’ve—

“I mean, I was getting information. She was telling me all about the shooting that happened, about the extra security, about how this whole area has been unstable lately, and I asked her since when, and  _ guess what—it’s been bad ever since we got rid of PRIDE.” _

Gert flinches. 

“And  _ then _ —you showed up. And now I don’t know anything else, and it’s pretty much useless information without more to back it up.  _ And  _ she probably recognized us, which means we can’t come back.”

Gert presses herself against the wall behind her, biting her lip and trying not to cry. She blinks the tears out of her eyes, since it’s her fault and Chase doesn’t need to be guilt tripped right now. She’d blown his whole thing, after all.

But Chase’s eyes soften when he sees her expression, and somehow, that just makes Gert feel worse. 

“Hey—hey, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Gert shakes her head, not trusting her voice. 

“Are you okay?”

She nods. 

“What’s wrong?”

Gert takes in a breath, deep and through the mouth, shaking and trying to make her voice work, somehow. It’s weak and pathetic and she  _ can’t  _ break down, not when this is all her fault and they’re probably going to have to hightail it soon because of her—

“I don’t—I don’t know,” she gasps. “I just—I just saw you talking to her, and I was so… alone. It felt like… I don’t know.”

Chase’s lips purse. “Gert. I’m allowed to talk to girls.”

Gert nods. “I know—I know. God, I know.”

“And you shouldn’t ever feel like I’m going to talk to a girl and decide to leave you. Okay?”

Gert’s eyes snap up to his. 

“I love you, and I’m not going to leave you because some shallow blonde wants to heckle me, okay?”

Gert snickers. “Heckle.”

He gives her a grin. “It felt like a ‘you’ word.”

Gert’s smile turns into an affectionate one. “There’s ‘me’ words?”

“Of course. Like… sociology. And proportion. And ignorant.”

“Hearing you say those words… is wrong.” Gert shakes her head. “Stick to Chase words.”

“And what are those?”

Gert hums, coy and shy all of a sudden. “What about… ‘I love you, Gert’?” 

Chase’s grin becomes something soft, something vulnerable and sweet instead of just bemusement at his unusually jealous girlfriend (well… not unusually. But still). 

“I love you, Gert,” he whispers, quietly—it makes it feel intimate, even though they’re already secluded from prying eyes. Like she’s the only one in the world that matters to him, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. “But you have to trust me, okay?”

Gert nods into his chest. She knows—she knows her fear is irrational, that he loves her and wouldn’t give her up for the world. She knows it objectively, since it’s a fact. He loves her. But it’s still… hard, sometimes, to really grasp it as a truth, a cold, hard constant that is unchanging and unwavering. It’s hard to believe that it’s  _ hers,  _ that she stumbled across a love that (maybe, maybe) she deserves, that she just happened across a fairytale love, a devotion that only dies with death. It’s difficult to swallow—since she’s not the type of girl that gets the fairytale ending. 

But it’s hers, anyways, if she wants it. 

“I do,” she mumbles, twisting her fingers into his sweater that smells like a bonfire and a musty attic. “I really, really do.”

Chase’s hands thread through her hair, and she swears she melts into the ground when his nose presses into her hair, inhaling deeply. 

“I love you, Gert,” he repeats. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Gert laughs, soft and wet with tears she didn’t realize she had. “I love you, too, Chase.”

He looks down at her—she swears she can sense it, because she tilts her head upwards to meet him at the same time that he leans in, and their lips connect somewhere in the middle. 

They’re warm, Chase’s kisses. They’re warm and soft and enveloping, like a comforting hug, a security blanket. She could lose herself in his lips, and she’d never, ever complain about it. So she just kisses him, relaxing into it and letting her heart thrum out of her fingertips, curling into his sweater and tugging him down ever so slightly, keeping his lips firmly locked to hers and not letting go. 

“I trust you,” Gert whispers against his lips, barely out loud, barely enough to have said anything at all. “With my life.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
